


Like a Virgin

by Iforgotthedip



Series: Beautiful Trauma [26]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Communication, Discussions Of The Past, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Virgin play, Virginity, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: The boys make love for the first time since Mickey’s injury. Ian eases him back into sex, making it all the things a first time should be.





	Like a Virgin

Ian and Mickey are sprawled out together on their bed, where they prefer to spend any Saturday such as this one, when Svetlana’s got both children. “How’s it look?” Mickey asks, shifting his legs up higher over his head as Ian examines his scar, rubbing a thumb over the raised pink line at the bottom of his asshole. “Healed” he tells him “it’s closed up and not swollen anymore” 

Mickey sits up with a smirk “Fuck yeah! Or more like fuck me” he says, climbing off the bed and heading for the bathroom as mutters “be right back, been a while” 

Ian nods, giggling as he watches his husband’s naked ass jiggling all the way through the bathroom doorway. He grabs the lube from the bedside drawer and strips off his own remaining clothes as he waits. Propping his head up on his elbow and plastering a dramatically sultry look on his face. 

When Mickey emerges, he can’t help but laugh at the sight of Ian in all his glory. “Ready for me Gallagher?” He teases and Ian grins, murmuring “you know it, get your ass over here” and reaching for him as he crosses the room and climbs onto the bed and on top of his husband, straddling his waist. 

The redhead smirks, sitting up to bring their lips together. Mickey kisses back fiercely, grabbing Ian’s face with both hands and sucking his lips between his own. Ian hums softly and flips them over in response, rubbing his nose against Mickey’s and feeling his lover’s breathing hitch. 

“You sure about this?” He asks, smoothing his dark hair back, and Mickey nods, looking down as he bites his lip. Ian can see him struggling with his words and waits patiently, letting him find the right ones. “Just, be gentle with me huh?” He whispers, finally meeting his eyes, and the redhead melts, leaning down to kiss him again and again as he coos “of course my baby, daddy be so gentle with you I promise, gonna treat you like a sweet little virgin ok? C’mere” 

“‘m not a fuckin virgin” The ex thug grumbles as Ian begins making a line of kisses down the middle of his chest and belly, pushing his legs up and apart. “Tonight you are” Ian insists with a grin “And this time we’re doing it right” He raises Mickey’s hips then, shifting his legs back to prop up his hole before he kisses it and begins to lap at it gently with his flattened tongue. 

Mickey sighs and groans, starting to thrust against the movement impatiently. “Sshh” Ian breathes into him “just relax love, let Daddy take my time and open you up” The ex con huffs but says nothing, getting comfortable on his back and spreading his legs a little wider as his lover gets back to work. 

Ian spends nearly half an hour on his knees, working Mickey open so gently with his lips and tongue and pressing into him with the pads of his lubed up fingers. He laps, sucks, kisses, and kneads, leaning up to tease his cock from time to time and only pressing further along when his husband’s entrance gives way to his efforts. For once, the Milkovich in question allows it, voicing no complaints, as he’s secretly still a little weary of the tightness, and the pain he went through. 

It’s not until Ian’s got three fingers inside of him that he begins to moan and writhe, digging his heel into his husband’s back and arching up into his touch. The taller man grins, smoothing his free hand up the back of his thigh and over his cheeks as he hums “you ready?” 

Mickey nods, reaching for Ian as he carefully removes the digits and lays onto his body. He presses their foreheads together and looks deep into his eyes. 

“Ok tough guy, I know you’re probably nervous, it’s normal the first time, but Im right here ok? We’ll go nice and slow, and if it hurts you tell me and Daddy’ll stop right away and make it better. Gonna take care of you baby I promise, you just gotta let me” 

The dark haired man just stares at his lover for a moment, unable to play along even in his head, but still moved by his tenderness. He leans up to catch Ian’s lips, tugging him closer and settling down onto his back again as he wraps his legs around Ian’s waist. 

The redhead smiles and reaches down between them for his cock, setting it against Mickey’s hole and resting his full weight onto him. He maintains eye contact as he ever so gently begins to push forward with just the tip. 

Both of them suck in a breath at the immediate pressure as Ian eases the head in and stops. His husband grasps his neck firmly and kisses him, panting into his mouth. “You alright babe?” Ian whispers and Mickey nods, muttering “fuckin tight as shit” 

“I know” Ian agrees “there’s no rush, let’s just wait here a minute huh?” “Yeah” the Milkovich man huffs, and Ian presses his face into his neck and kisses him there, whispering sweet nothings against his skin and letting his body take all the time it needs to adjust. It’s not til Mickey tells him to that Ian slides forward just barely. “Fuck!” The ex con hisses and his husband stops immediately, cupping his face and searching it for any sign of pain. 

Mickey grunts and shakes his head at the gesture, pushing him up then and patting his thigh as he mutters “lemme sit on it”. Ian nods and flips over beneath him, gladly accepting the weight of his little Ukrainian thug seated on his waist. Mickey grabs his cock and sets it against his hole again, lifting up slightly to meet it. Ian holds his hips for him as he slides down slowly. “Thats it baby” he soothes, rubbing gently at his lower back “take your time” 

Mickey works himself halfway down Ian’s shaft, lifting up and sinking the same length a few times, very gently. His husband cups his backside with both hands, spreading his cheeks and continuing to support his weight as he moves over him, adopting a steady rhythm. “You want me to try pushing up a little?” Ian asks, and Mickey nods, but cries out when he ever so gently thrusts upward. “I’m sorry sweet boy” Ian coos, pouting a sympathetic lip at him, and Mickey rolls his eyes. 

“I’m fine!” he huffs “you ain’t hurtin me, Gallagher, just getting used to it again, you’re fuckin huge yknow” Ian sighs “alright” he says gently, turning Mickey over on his belly and pushing his shoulders down towards the bed. The Milkovich man chuckles and assumes the position, pushing his ass up and out toward his husband. “Should’ve started with this” Ian mutters “always opens you up best, I guess that’s one thing I did do right the first time” 

Mickey reaches up and grabs Ian by the hair, dragging him down into a deep kiss before pulling him back to fix him with an adoring look. “Thought this was our first time” he whispers, and the redhead melts, kissing him once more before pushing his shoulders back down and sitting up behind him. He grabs the lube and squirts more into his hand, rubbing some over Mickey’s hole before he slicks up his hard dick once more. 

Ian inches forward again slowly, spreading Mickey’s cheeks as he slips into his tight wet heat. The Milkovich man flexes back into him, letting out a long satisfied “aahh” as Ian fills him up for the first time in almost a month. “Fuck- yeah” the redhead groans when he’s sheathed completely inside his lover, leaning over to bury his face in Mickey’s neck as he whimpers “oh honey baby, you feel so good my love” 

They still this way for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being one before Mickey shifts and pushes back on Ian, getting predictably impatient as he whimpers “Please Daddy, make love to me, wanna feel you move” 

Ian doesn’t need to be told twice, sliding back and forth gently a few times, letting Mickey adjust before he lays over him and builds them up to a steady rhythm. “Oh oh oh! Ian! Fuck, more” the ex con whines, arching and turning back to kiss Ian’s mouth as he moans into it “hold me” 

Ian slides his arms tighter around Mickey’s torso, hugging him close and letting hand slide down to cup him between the legs. He mouths at Mickey’s neck, drawing a sweet moan from the smaller man as he continues to hump into him rhythmically. 

“Spank me” Mickey whispers and Ian pauses “you sure?” He asks, and he nods eagerly. Ian rolls them over onto their sides then, giving himself better access to Mickey’s backside so he can swat it gently to the rhythm of his thrusts. “Harder! More Daddy please! I’m close!” the dark haired man whines. 

Ian meets his request as he ups the pace, jerking Mickey’s cock and squeezing his cheek in his hand. “You want me to fill you up sweetheart?” He purrs huskily and a his husband nods, catching his lips in a heated kiss as they topple over the edge together. Mickey releasing onto the sheets before them as Ian paints his inner walls, pulling out a moment later, but keeping him close in his arms. 

“You ok?” Ian asks, cupping Mickey’s chin and turning it back towards his own, and the Milkovich man nods, giggling as Ian proceeds to kiss his body down again, pressing his lips to all his sweet spots before he flops down behind him again and hugs him tight. “You ok?” Mickey asks back, and Ian nods too, whispering “just glad I got to make up for our real first time” 

Mickey sets his jaw stubbornly, having heard enough. “Would ya stop with that Firecrotch?” He huffs frustratedly “I don’t regret anything about it, you gave me as much lovin as I let you, even tried to kiss me remember? So don’t trip, you’re the one always sayin we can’t focus on the past” 

“I know” Ian whispers, stroking his cheek with a thumb and giving him a soft smile “I just wish I could’ve held you” Mickey melts at that, pressing their foreheads together “Well you get to hold me now, forever, I think that counts for somethin more” 

“It does” Ian agrees, snuggling him closer “never passing up the chance again” Mickey grins at that, kissing his lips and resting their noses together as they fall into comfortable silence. 

“Who was your real first time?” Ian asks after a while “like first time ever” and Mickey drops head into his husband’s chest and mumbles “don’t remember”. “Mickey” Ian says, giving him a look, and the former thug rolls his eyes, muttering “Vanessa Davis”. “Pregnant Vanessa?” Ian laughs “didn’t Tommy Scott knock her up your freshman year?” 

“Yeah” Mickey grumbles “Was in 8th grade when it happened, I was 13. We were screwing around behind the school, I was havin a smoke and she was jerking me off, and then she got all pissy out of nowhere and said “you gonna fuck me or what?” So I bent her over the dumpster and did her. Lasted like 5 minutes, which seemed pretty good at the time. Never talked to her again and next thing I know she’s up the spout with Tommy’s kid and I’m thankin fuck it ain’t mine” Mickey stops to think for a moment “I fucked anything that moved back then, sex didn’t mean a thing to me, til you came along” 

Ian can’t help but grin at that, leaning in to kiss his cheek before Mickey turns a wicked smirk on him and says “your turn, Gallagher, who and when?” “Roger Spikey” Ian tells him “in the locker room my freshman year, I was 14, we had gym the same period then so we messed around a lot. He told me he wanted to fuck, and I definitely wasn’t taking that thing in my ass” 

“Fuckin donkey dick” Mickey chuckles, and Ian laughs and nods, going on “so we went in a stall and I banged em, short and sweet. Happened a few times after that, til we didn’t have gym together anymore” 

Mickey nods, taking a moment to think before he says “Everybody makes a big deal out of the first time, but I think last time is more important, its who you get to be with forever right? There’s nobody I’d rather have that with than you, tough guy” 

Ian beams, leaning in to kiss his hair and whisper “me too baby, me too”


End file.
